


New In Town

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alcohol, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Razzabang - Freeform, Seven Minutes In Heaven, ShipGrumps, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU) Barry hosts a party for his new friends in L.A., hitting it off with one of them instantly; drunken party antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New In Town

Barry stood in front of his bathroom mirror, buttoning the last few buttons of his new plaid shirt nervously.  He raised one eyebrow at himself in the mirror, trying to decide if he liked how he looked; deciding his hair was being a little too wild, he turned on the faucet, rinsed some cold water over his hands, and ran his palms over his thick hair.  Looking at himself again, he sighed heavily, “Almost time.”  Barry had finally befriended enough people in L.A. to throw a proper housewarming party, even though he had lived in his apartment for almost a year already.  It was a decently-sized apartment for such a big city - 2 bedrooms, a large living room, and an eat-in kitchen - and tonight, he was going to have his new friends over for food, drinks, and camaraderie.  Although excited, he was very nervous; Barry was generally quiet and kept to himself, but something about these new friends really made him break out of his shell.  They really made him feel like himself, somehow.  

A sharp knock at the door interrupted his preening.  Snapping out of his nervous thoughts, he left the bathroom and jogged to the door.  He breathed in, looking around the living room and kitchen one last time before opening it - everything was as perfect as he could’ve hoped for, and he smiled.  Peering through the peephole before opening the door, he recognized the distorted faces he saw - he jovially opened it, welcoming them inside.

“Guys!  Hey, welcome!  Come in, come in.”  Barry beckoned warmly.  No, he couldn’t fill the apartment with hundreds of people, but four friends was enough for him.  They’d have a good time, and he knew it.

“Thanks, man- this is a really nice place!”  the tallest one, Dan, said.  He wore an oversized army-green jacket, although anything could look oversized on him because he was so lanky.  His right knee poked through the ragged hole in his jeans; and unkempt, nut-brown hair spilled over the top and back of his head.  He had massive, slender hands, and his smile could light up an entire stadium.  Barry knew from the moment he met Dan that he was the charming one of the group.  

“Barry!  You’re just in time, thanks for coming.” Arin joked in the most sincere tone.  Barry laughed heartily, shaking Arin’s hand as he walked past him.  Arin was nearly as tall as Dan, but much more muscular and filled-out.  He, too, had brown hair, but sported a shiny, platinum blonde streak on one side.  It was unique, flashy - just like he was.  He had a mustache and beard as thick as Barry’s, which framed his jaw and lips handsomely.  He wore black jeans and  neon pink t-shirt printed with white Kanji.  With his other hand, he held the next guest, Suzy, around the waist.

Suzy giggled and rolled her eyes, “Don’t mind him, Barry.  Thanks for having us!”  She was petite, much shorter than Arin and Dan, with milky skin and beautiful long, black hair.  She, too, had a streak of platinum blonde…  Barry wondered if she and Arin matched on purpose.  It was then that he noticed her engagement and wedding rings; ‘Duh,’ Barry thought ashamedly. 'Of  _course_  they match on purpose.’  Still, he smiled outwardly at her words.  Her eyeliner was bold and daring, drawn with precision and artistry, as was her whole-sleeve tattoo.  The diamonds, patterns, bugs, and skulls were displayed perfectly on her skin; her short-sleeved, navy blue dress hugged her body.

Ross walked in last; “Hey, dude!  It was real nice of you to invite us over.”  Ross was about as tall as Barry, but skinnier all over.  He had sandy blonde hair, bright eyes, and a trickster nature about him.  He wore a tight, blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and rubber flip-flops.   Barry had heard he was a great animator, although he hadn’t yet seen his work.  He also had a peculiar accent; Barry couldn’t sort out where Ross was originally from, but he figured he’d find out eventually.  

Some music softly played from the turntable in Barry’s living room, setting the mood as they walked through to the kitchen. 'So far, so good,’ thought Barry cautiously.

“Drinks, anyone?”  He opened the fridge as he asked, looking to all of them for an answer.  Handing them each what they wanted, he took a beer for himself as they all went to sit in the living room.

“So?  How are you liking L.A.?” Suzy asked with a kindness in her eyes, sipping her rum and Coke.  Barry nodded as he finished taking a sip of his Sam Adams.

“It’s great, I love it actually - I’ve been here only a few times growing up, but it’s nice to actually live in such a big city.  I’m close to everything, it’s great.”  Suzy nodded, listening to him; the others listened too, sipping at their drinks.

“So you’re an editor, Arin tells me?” Dan added after Barry finished his sentence.  "You been doing that kind of thing long?  Man, that’s such a skill to have…“  Barry felt a slight blush heat up under his cheeks.  No one had ever seemed so genuinely interested in his editing before, and Dan had just barely started talking about it.

"I’ve been editing, like, for real for about six years.  Mostly for my brother’s projects or freelance projects,” Barry paused a moment.  "So, uh… if you hear of any editing work someone might need, keep me posted.“  He took a nervous sip from his beer bottle, wondering if he should’ve dropped a hint like that.  This was, after all, supposed to be just a relaxing party and not a business meeting.

"Huh… that’s actually pretty sweet, dude.  I’m actually looking into hiring an editor for some of our projects.”  Arin thought aloud before taking a handful of chips from the bowl in front of him.  "I’ll email you about it on Monday, don’t wanna talk shop on a Friday night.“ he said decidedly, almost winking at Barry as he finished his sentence with a smile.  Barry couldn’t help but feel warm with hope as Arin told him this - maybe these people really did like him, Barry thought as he smiled back at Arin.  

Suzy leaned in between Arin and Barry, ” _Ugh_ , please no more talking about work.“  She waved one hand in the air frantically, her black manicured nails catching light in them.  "Come on, let’s play a game or something!”  She stood up, walked into the kitchen, and found a can of beer on a shelf in the fridge.  Barry craned his neck to watch as she did so; she was so bold, but in the sweetest way.  Dan giggled from across the coffee table where he was sitting.

“Heh, 'atta girl, Suzy… Can you tell she hasn’t had a fun night out in awhile?”  Dan’s infectious laughter lilted in the air, causing the rest of them to laugh too.  Suzy came back, knelt down at the side of the coffee table, and set the cold can of beer on the table in the middle of them.  Arin watched her intently as he took another sip of his own drink.  "Tell us what we’re playing, girl!“  Dan leaned over closer into the circle, resting his elbows on this knobby knees.

"Kings!  Have you guys played before?” she exclaimed.  "Oh… but we need playing cards…“  her face fell into a cute pout.  Barry felt a twinge of disappointment - he liked drinking games, but didn’t have any playing cards to offer.  

"Here, I’m finished with my beer- ” Ross set his glass bottle on the table with a loud thud.  "Let’s just play spin the bottle or something.“  He suggested it seriously, but a joking smile crept over his mouth.  The others began to laugh, but Suzy hurriedly took the empty bottle and set it on its side.  Ross took the unopened can of beer from the center of the table for himself, opening it as he laughed along.

"Yeah, that’ll end well, Ross.  Good idea…” Dan mocked, running his long fingers through his wild hair.  He shook his head and laughed as he watched Suzy ceremoniously make the first spin… ironically, it landed on Arin.  The group booed loudly, laughed, and Ross gave a pronounced thumbs-down.  

“ _Arin_!” Suzy screeched joyously.  "Come here, gimme a kiss, babe!“  She tilted her chin up in the air, waiting for him to get up and kiss her.

"Fine, whatever… ugh, my own wife…”  Arin playfully got up, feigning disgust, and leaned over to give her a peck on the lips.  Barry watched all of this unfolding before his eyes, wondering to himself how they were all so nonchalant about a kissing game that was clearly outnumbered by dudes.  The laughter died down, and luckily (thought Barry) the bottle was not being passed around for more turns.  "I’m gonna need a shot after kissing that mouth, blech…“ Arin joked again in an outrageous voice, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.  Again, everyone began laughing.  Barry, being a good sport and wanting to show his new friends that he was in on their game, got up and poured a shot of whiskey from the bottle on the kitchen counter.    
  
"Order up!” Barry sang as he brought the full shot glass to Arin.  Arin’s eyes widened as he accepted the whiskey.

“Cheers, sir.” Arin lifted the shot glass in Barry’s direction and threw the liquid back into his mouth.  Wincing a little at the harsh alcohol, Arin set the empty shot glass on the table firmly.  "Euugh…“ he shuddered before smiling wide; "You’re all officially playing catch-up now.”

Barry beamed, chuckling at Arin’s comment - he poured himself a shot of the same whiskey and lifted it in Arin’s direction, returning the sentiment like a salute.  Barry gulped the whiskey down -  tonight was going to be quite an adventure, he could tell.

–

Hours and many shots later, the group was almost totally drunk - everyone had forgotten about the time, their volume, and even the pizza they had called to order twenty minutes ago.  Amidst the stories and laughter, the doorbell rang and Ross clumsily jumped up to get the door.  The pizza delivery man peered through the door as Ross opened it, glancing around at the rowdy group that was making so much happy noise.  Accepting the pizza and paying the man, Ross kicked the door shut behind him, caring more about the food that had arrived than how loudly the door slammed.  He set it down on the coffee table, everyone else hurriedly moving their drinks to make room; Barry and Dan caught each other’s glances as they held their cups, and smirking, clinked glasses and downed them.  

“ _Truth or dare_.” Arin interrupted the din with a pointed question, tossing a large sip of his drink back after he finished speaking.

“Ar- hic, Arin, who are you talking to? Y'can’t just throw a question out there and not even- hic,” Ross tried to argue, leaning back on his elbows as he sat on the floor.

“Ross, I’m talking to Barry, our handsome editor friend Barry.” Arin drunkenly revealed.  "Truth or fucking dare, man?“  Arin repeated, looking more directly at Barry this time.

Barry set down his drink, looking at the ceiling and sighing, "Which would embarrass me less?…” Everyone chuckled as they waited anxiously for his answer.  Deciding silently that he was too drunk to care, he shrugged and said, “Dare, Arin.”  Arin paused, and the others were now unusually quiet since the beginning of the night.  Arin’s thinking seemed to take hours, and Barry was beginning to get nervous.  Barry’s eyes darted around, trying to read each of their faces; he and Dan locked eyes again, and Dan looked nearly as nervous.

“Seven minutes in heaven - you and Dan.   _Go_.” Arin finally ordered.  'Is he being serious?’ Barry thought to himself as his eyes widened and Suzy and Ross began to tug at his arms to pull him up.  Barry barely had any time to react, and before he knew it, Ross was playfully shoving Barry towards the coat closet in the corner of the living room.  Dan’s laughed echoed over the others’ laughter and the music, following closer and closer behind Ross; Barry looked over his shoulder just as Ross opened the closet door, and he was pushed inside.  The closet was fairly empty still, mostly due to southern California’s climate, which Barry was thankful for - he was about to, he thought, have some intimate contact with a new friend, and at least the closet was comfortable and not cramped.  He wedged himself into the corner as Ross sloppily pushed Dan into the closet too.  The group cackled loudly and cheered as Ross smiled devilishly, closing the door at once.

The closet was pitch black, and Dan was still giggling softly for some reason.  They could still hear the others outside, their laughter and talking slowly getting louder again.  Barry could hear Dan sigh and slouch against the wall, slowly sliding his way to the floor.  "C'mon, Barry, come down here,“ Dan said gently, reaching his hand in the air to tug at Barry’s shirt.  Barry jumped a little, not expecting Dan’s touch; he smirked even though Dan couldn’t see it.  'Stuck in the closet with the charming one,’ Barry thought secretly, feeling excitedly nervous.

"I didn’t think this was a real thing.” Barry finally said aloud.  

“What do you mean?” Dan asked; Barry could tell he was smiling from the way his voice sounded.  Dan scooted closer to Barry on the floor of the closet, his long fingers accidentally brushing Barry’s thigh.

“I dunno, I’ve always heard about seven minutes in heaven, like, it was a dumb high school game… but I’ve never  _played_ , or whatever you’d call it, so I just thought it was like, a myth…”  Barry could feel a blush spread under his beard.  He knew this conversation was stupid, but he felt uncomfortable staying silent in the dark closet, squished next to someone he didn’t know that well.

Dan laughed musically; “Ha, I know what you mean, dude.”  Dan shifted closer, wrapping his long fingers over the top of Barry’s thigh - 'Maybe not an accident…’ Barry gulped.  "So!“ Dan interjected as he was stiflingly close to Barry’s ear. "Wanna make out?”  Barry gulped again, harder this time - he desperately tried to adjust his eyes in the dark to see Dan’s face.  Was he joking?  Was he  _serious_?  Was he just too drunk to know what he was even saying?  He could feel goosebumps rising on his chest and arms - Dan’s charm had an effect on him, even now in their awkward words in this dark closet.  

“A-Are… you kidding?” Barry softly asked, shoulders tensed.  He could feel the heat of Dan’s body now, as Dan was sitting so close next to him.  The close quarters mingled the smell of the men’s hair and clothing - Barry instinctively resisted the thought, but quickly realized he couldn’t:  fuck, did Dan’s smell turn him on.  

Dan’s soft laughter met his ears.  "Listen, Barry,“ Dan began as he put his slender arm around Barry’s shoulders.  "I’ll let you in on a little secret.”  Barry swallowed hard, confused if Dan was being serious with him or not.  "You fuckin’ ready to hear this?“

Barry nodded, soundless, not even remembering that Dan probably couldn’t see him nod.  

"I am definitely not kidding.”  Dan replied in a low, hoarse whisper.  The words made Barry shudder with nervousness and simultaneous excitement.  There was his answer, and he couldn’t have hoped for a better one, if he was honest with himself.  Barry felt blood rush to his crotch as he felt Dan inch closer to him, placing his large hand on Barry’s chest; feeling the gentle weight of his hand and smelling the enticing cologne he wore, suddenly made Barry crave him.

Dan was about to say more, but Barry interrupted his inhale with his own mouth - he had wanted this - wanted to do this and wanted to feel this - since the moment he met Dan, but never thought he’d be in the position of having that chance.  He tugged at Dan’s t-shirt with both fists, pulling Dan firmly into the deep kiss, and felt Dan wrap his taut arms around Barry’s waist.  Barry was nearly straddling him now - 'How did I even get here?’ he thought - as Dan raked his fingers down Barry’s spine, clutching at his broad shoulders with the other hand.  Their lips were moist with hunger for each other, parting to taste the other one’s tongue - the distinct sweet, metallic tinge of alcohol was soon replaced with the taste of each other’s breath as they gasped softly into each other’s mouths.  Teeth clashed together, tongues groped blindly, lips sucked at lips - even in the small closet space, they couldn’t seem to get close enough to each other.  They breathed in each other’s mouths heavily, both involuntarily letting out soft groans and thrust their hips in small circles.  The bulges in their jeans grew as they dry-humped slowly, both men unsure of how this desire became so great so quickly.    
The kiss seemed to last for a lifetime before it was broken; Dan spoke first.

“… _Wow_.” he whispered, gripping one hand around the back of Barry’s neck.  It was the only word he managed to get out before he kissed Barry again, as if his body was possessed.  God, the taste of Barry drove him wild; he hadn’t anticipated how addictive Dan’s lips would be.   Breaking the kiss again, Barry’s eyelids fluttered as he tried to focus - he was dizzy from endorphins.

“You’re good with that tongue,” Barry slyly complimented Dan, somehow knowing that Dan was blushing there in the dark.  He paused for a moment before whispering again.  "I’ve wanted that for a long time.“  Barry wasn’t sure how his confession would change things, if it would even change them at all, but he figured he might as well be honest.  "I… I’m really glad this happened, Dan.”  

Dan was holding him now, almost cradling him, as he placed small kisses on Barry’s cheek and ears.  He loved the warm, heavy feeling of Barry’s weight in his lap, resting against his chest.  "Do you think the others will mind if we stay in here a little longer?“ Dan whispered sweetly and shyly to him, running his fingers through Barry’s short hair.  
  
"If they need us, they know where to find us.” Barry laughed as he leaned into Dan for another long, lingering kiss.    


End file.
